Maka's Human Transmutation
by Rocco151
Summary: After a bloody battle with Asura, also losing her arm and leg and trying to save her friends, Maka finds herself in a strange world. Ed finds Maka half-dead, and saves her. EdxMaka FIRST EVA! Rated T for gore. This fanfiction belogs to koyuki321 and it isn't mine. I'm just finishing it for him or her, so enjoy. Credit goes to the author, I do not own Soul Eater or FMA. Rated T.


Chapter 1: Trasmutation Disastor

**I don't know what I'm doing! XD I already have enough unfinished story's, but I couldn't resist! Well, here it goes! My first crossover's with the best manga 's ever!**

_Take's place, as Asura's face was shattering in the last episode:_

Maka stood back waiting for Asura to melt away, and a dark, evil soul to take his place.

' Looks like I won…' Maka thought.

The light coming from the cracked flesh on Asura's face began to hurt Maka's eyes. Maka snapped her eyes closed and shield the light from her eyes with her arms. She flinched when she felt a bandage wrap around each of her arms, and then yank her to the ground. Maka stopped herself from landing flat on her face by landing on her hands instead. But when Maka touched the ground, she looked down…and saw blood… Maka tried to stand up, but the bandages…Asura's bandages where keeping her arms on the ground. Maka lifted her head, to see a very strange looking circle, written in blood, full of triangles, a complicated looking design.

" Wha-what…? What's going on?" Maka said to herself.

Maka stared at the strange circle, and then stared at Asura, who was on the ground, dieing.

" I'm…not leaving…so soon…" Asura panted through his dieing breath.

Asura summoned all of his strength to lift his arms up, and place them on the bloody circle. When he did this, a blinding light came from the circle, and a wind came from no where. Maka flinched, confused and shocked. All of a sudden, Maka felt an indescribable pain in her right leg. The pain immediately grew worse, and a pain that Maka had never felt before shot through her leg.

Maka let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard, even through the kishins shield.

Maka felt to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She went to hold her hurting leg, but when she did….there was nothing there. Maka shot up from her place on the ground, to find that she no longer had a right leg.

" Wha-WHAAA?" Maka screeched in shock and horror and she scrambled to sit up.

Maka grabbed at her leg in confusion, and tried to stop the bleeding. Maka heard an evil chuckle from behind her, and she turned around, still panicking. There was Kishin Asura, standing there, without on scratch on him.

" Asura? Y-you're alive? B-but how?" Maka screeched in horror.

Asura looked down at her with a wicked smirk and said, " I took the time to learn alchemy."

Maka looked even more confused then (if that's possible) " What is-" Maka started but Asura rudely cut her off.

" You don't need to know, because you're going to bleed to death soon." Asura was ready to run off, but before he did, he took one final glance back at Soul's unconscious form. Before Maka could realize what was going on, Asura took one of his bandages and shoved it through Soul's stomach, and then ran off, with the shield fading slowly.

" Soul!" Maka screamed out to him, but didn't get an answer. She stare in horror at the blood pouring out of his stomach. Maka crawled over to Soul.

Maka began to sob. She took off one of her gloves, and placed it on Soul's pale cheek. He was growing colder. Maka sobbed more, fearing that this may be there final moment together. But then, Maka realized what happened when she touched the odd circle that the demon god had made of blood.

' Well, if I could heal him…then it should help Soul too.' Maka thought.

She grabbed Soul, and struggled, but eventually dragged Soul to the circle. She placed Soul's hands on the bloody handprints Asura hand left behind. Maka crawled to the other side of the circle. She took a deep breath, remembering the pain she had went through moments ago. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the circle.

**CLIFF ! XD There you go, first chapter! Hope you enjoy the first ever, EdxMaka fan fiction posted.**


End file.
